It is sometimes necessary to charge multiple notebook computers simultaneously. For example, a school may need to charge each night a group of notebook computers used by a given class of students.
Charging racks are available in the market that are intended for storing and charging multiple notebook computers. Unfortunately, use of such racks can be inconvenient. For example, given the nature of such racks, it can be difficult and/or time consuming to locate the power cables that are to be plugged into the computers for charging, particularly when those power cables fall behind the rack.